


Abendgestaltung

by anja79



Series: 120min_Challenge [12]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: Titel: AbendgestaltungTeam: SonneChallenge: Farben: Schwarz (Kleid) - Fürs TeamFandom: Tatort MünsterRating: P12Genre: FreundschaftWarnungen: -Zusammenfassung: Ein Abend läuft anders als gedacht :)Wörter: 762Anmerkungen: Mein letzter Text für diese Challenge :)





	Abendgestaltung

Thiel trat vor die Tür des Präsidiums und holte erst mal tief Luft. Dieser Fall hatte ihn wieder mal besonders mitgenommen. Es hatte zeitweise so ausgesehen, als würde der Täter ungeschoren davonkommen. Zum Glück hatte dann aber Boerne den entscheidenden, wenn auch winzigen Beweis gefunden, der den Täter letztendlich überführte.

Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Gerichtsmedizin, um den fertigen Abschlussbericht des Professors zu holen. Frau Klemm wusste bereits Bescheid. Sie wünschte noch heute den vollständigen Bericht auf ihrem Tisch.

Als er in die Gerichtsmedizin kam, traf er auf Frau Haller.

„Moinsen. Ist der Meister in seinem Büro?“

„Hallo, Herr Thiel. Nein, er muss was Wichtiges erledigen.“

„Auch gut.“ Erstaunlich, dass Boerne sich das nehmen ließ, aber wenn er meinte …

„Er hat Ihnen ja schon ausführlich die Fakten dargelegt, weshalb er der Meinung war, dass ich Ihnen den Bericht aushändigen kann.“

Thiel grinste und nahm das Papier, das sie ihm entgegenhielt. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er ein schwarzes Kleid mit Pailletten auf einem Bügel hängen.

„Na, hat Danny DeVito Sie zu einem Treffen eingeladen?“, fragte er immer noch grinsend.

„Nein. Ich gehe mit dem Herrn Professor in die Oper.“

„Ach ja. Wie kommen Sie denn zu dieser Ehre?“, fragte er überrascht.

Sie schmunzelte vielsagend, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Er wünschte ihr einen schönen Abend und verließ die Gerichtsmedizin.

 

***

 

Als er am Abend nach Hause kam, traf er Boerne und Frau Haller im Hausflur.

„Nabend Frau Haller. Nabend Boerne.“

„Guten Abend, Herr Thiel“, antworteten beide.

„Ist die Oper schon zu Ende?“

„So eine grauenvolle Vorstellung habe ich noch nie erlebt. Wir sind bereits in der ersten Pause gegangen“, beschwerte sich Boerne.

„Oh, schade. Wo Sie sich so schick gemacht haben, Frau Haller“, entgegnete Thiel.

Boerne schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Woher wissen Sie eigentlich, dass wir in der Oper waren?“

„Geraten. Nein ein Vögelchen hat mir das gezwitschert“, grinste Thiel.

Frau Haller grinste ebenfalls.

Boerne schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und schloss die Tür auf.

„Dann wünsche ich noch einen schönen Abend“, verabschiedete sich Thiel.

„Ich habe Alberich als Entschädigung zu einem klassischen Abend mit Canapés eingeladen. Möchten Sie uns vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten, Herr Thiel?“

„Klar, gerne. Ich hab‘ heute noch nicht viel gegessen.“ Thiel nahm Frau Haller ihren Mantel ab und hängte ihn zusammen mit seiner Jacke auf.

Boerne ging in die Küche, gefolgt von Frau Haller. Thiel blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Alberich, Sie sind heute Abend mein Gast, also gehen sie schon mal ins Wohnzimmer. Thiel, Sie können mir helfen“, kommandierte Boerne.

Während Frau Haller es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machte, drückte Boerne ihm zwei große Platten in die Hand. Er selbst nahm die Weingläser und die Karaffe mit dem Wein.

„Hat der denn schon genug geatmet?“, fragte Thiel. 

„Selbst Sie sollten doch mittlerweile wissen, dass das für Weißwein kein Thema ist.“

„Weißwein, Rotwein …“ Thiel musste schmunzeln, als er Boernes empörten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Natürlich wusste er das, aber manchmal konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, Boerne ein wenig zu necken. „Hauptsache, er schmeckt.“

„Das tut er gewiss“, erklärte Boerne und schob mit dem Ellenbogen die Küchentür weiter auf. 

Essen und Getränke waren schnell verteilt, und Boerne setzte sich zu Frau Haller aufs Sofa, während Thiel sich den Sessel näher zum Tisch schob. 

„Ach, Moment. Jetzt habe ich noch etwas Wichtiges vergessen“, erklärte Boerne und stand wieder auf. Er ging zu seiner Anlage und kurze Zeit später erklang klassische Musik. Wenn Thiel sich nicht sehr irrte war es Nabucco.

Boerne setzte sich zufrieden zurück aufs Sofa. Er schenkte den Wein ein und alle bedienten sich an den Häppchen.

„Sehr lecker, Herr Professor“, lobte Thiel. Frau Haller nickte zustimmend.

„Naja, für so eine kurzfristige Bestellung sind sie ganz in Ordnung. Ich bin eigentlich etwas bessere Qualität von diesem Caterer gewohnt“, entgegnete Boerne.

„Für Sie nur das Beste, ist klar Boerne“, stichelte Thiel.

„Aber sicher doch. Das erwarte ich im Übrigen auch von meinen Mitarbeitern“, entgegnete Boerne.

„Dann haben Sie mit Frau Haller ja einen guten Fang gemacht.“

„Alberich lernt ja auch vom Meister.“

„Natürlich Chef. Und manchmal kann sogar der Chef noch etwas dazu lernen“, antwortete Frau Haller schmunzelnd.

„Jaja“, winkte Boerne ab, „ein blindes Huhn findet auch mal ein Korn.“

Thiel musste lachen. „Jetzt ist mir auch klar, wie diese Einladung heute Abend zu Stande gekommen ist.“

„Alberich hatte einfach Glück, dass sie die Wette gegen mich gewonnen hat“, meinte Boerne.

Thiel grinste. Genauso etwas hatte er schon die ganze Zeit vermutet. Schön, dass er Boerne so aus der Reserve locken konnte.

„Lassen Sie uns anstoßen auf diesen schönen Abend“, sagte Thiel und erhob sein Glas.

„Prost!“


End file.
